Misi?
by Rozen91
Summary: Harry dan Hermione berhasil mengungkap misi yang diberikan Voldemort pada Draco! Sebenarnya... misinya seperti apa?. #The Dark Mark ganti judul, ya! "a. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Potter!" panggil seorang pemuda yang berwajah mesum. Sangat mesum. Bahkan, saat ini, ia tengah tersenyum mesum pada Harry. Pemuda berkacamata bulan bergidik ngeri pada sang pelaku-tersenyum-mesum. Ia berlari menghampiri Harry dengan aura mesum yang tampak jelas. Benar-benar mesum. Bahkan, di setiap kalimat saat dirinya disebutkan, tak terhindar dari kata 'M. E. S. U. M.' sekali lagi 'm-e-s-u-m'. Mari, kita ucapkan bersama-sama, 'me-su-m'. Sang Pelaku Tersenyum Mesum, Cormac McLaggen. Fuh, 1 paragraf sungguh tak cukup mengungkap kemesuman Cormac McLaggen.

"A, ada apa?" Harry bertanya kaku. Cormac mengatur nafas mesumnya setelah berada di depan Harry. Oke, jangan lempari saya dengan apapun-yang-sedang-anda-semua-pegang. Saya cukupkan kemesumannya sampai di sini. Mungkin.

"Kau lihat Hermione?" tanya Cormac, tanpa basa yang dibasikan.

"Tidak," jawaban yang terlalu cepat. Harry meneguk ludah. Sangat gawat jika Cormac sadar tentang kebohongan yang sudah dikatakan olehnya. Beruntung otak Cormac tak mampu mendeteksi kebohongan Harry. Maklumlah, alat pendeteksinya pun sangat mahal dan harus mempertaruhkan nyawa jika ingin memilikinya melalui cara yang bejat –maling, bahasa gaulnya.

"Oh," air muka Cormac jelas kecewa. "Kau tahu dia kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Harry pura-pura berpikir, agar lebih meyakinkan. Siapa tahu, bisa jadi artis dadakan.

"Waktu bertemu, dia bilang mau pergi ke ruang Prof. McGonagal. Mungkin sekarang dia di sana," jawab Harry dengan senyum malaikatnya. Malaikat maut, maksudnya. Setelah mengucapkan "terima kasih", pemuda bertubuh besar dan berambut-kawat itu segera cabut dari depan Harry dan menuju TKP. Aneh juga. Siapa ya, yang tadi bilang tidak lihat?

"Fuh," Harry mengusap dahi saat Cormac telah lenyap dari pandangan. Ia melirik ke belakang dari balik bahunya. "Dia sudah pergi. Kau boleh keluar sekarang, 'Mione," ucap Harry diselingi cengiran. Sebuah gumpalan berwarna coklat menyembul dari balik layar di belakangnya yang kemudian berhasil dideteksi sebagai rambut yang telah disanggul sedemikian rupa. Hermione bernafas lega. Harry menggeleng iba pada gadis yang berkeringat dingin itu.

"McLaggen semenyedihkan itu rupanya," ujarnya dan sahabatnya mengangguk setuju seraya bersumpah tak akan pernah mendekati pemuda berlabel mesum yang entah pergi kemana itu.

**.**

**.**

**Misi?  
**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**tengnongnengnooong~ **

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku!" gertak seorang pemuda berjas panjang lagi mahal, expensive, tidak murah, no cheap, bukan buatan penjahit di samping rumah author atau pun pembaca, serta bukan buatan penyihir ternama yang telah melawan Kau-Pastinya-Tahu-Siapa-Yang-Kumaksud-Karena-Jika-Tidak-Artinya-Kau-Ketinggalan-Gosip-Makanya-Disarankan-Padamu-Agar-Terus-Berlangganan-Daily-Prophet.

Telinga Hermione berdiri tegak. Dia kenal baik suara itu! Bukankah itu adalah suara seorang penyiar radio ternama yang pernah diceburkan ke dalam tambak oleh teman-temannya saat ulang tahun? Gila! Penyihir Kelahiran Muggle ini sangat mengaguminya! Terutama pose paling indah yang ditunjukkan saat terjatuh ke dalam tambak! Kedua mata yang membelalak horor, wajah yang dipenuhi terror, dan posisi tubuh yang sempurna untuk mengguncang air tambak yang tenang. Itu adalah ingatan yang selalu disimpan Hermione di dalam hati. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan niatan meminta tanda tangan sang idola.

Dan saat itu juga, harapannya sirna bagai pemadaman listrik bergilir yang mengacaukan hati penonton setia pertandingan Timnas Britannia Raya.

"Malfoy," desis Harry. Matanya berkilat tidak suka. Hermione meliriknya tak berselera. Hahh, seharusnya yang ia lihat di sana adalah sang idola, tapi malah tampang si muka albino Malfoy yang muncul di mata. Harry menaikkan alis saat menyadari penampilan Malfoy yang selalu memakai pakaian lengan panjang. Cih! Seperti kembang desa saja. Ia mendekati gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lihat pakaiannya. Dia pasti menyembunyikan tanda keanggotaan pelahap maut di lengannya." Harry mulai menggosip curiga seperti ibu-ibu di samping rumah keluarga Dudley. Sahabatnya ikut memandang penampilan laki-laki yang dimaksud. Pipinya merona merah saat menyadari ketampana- bukan! maksudnya, saat menyadari penampilan Malfoy yang dari ujung rambut sampai di atas mata kaki, sih oke bin cakep, tapi alas kakinya itu lho yang sumpah-gak-matching-amat! Masa' pakaian formal diselingi dengan sandal Sw*llow, sih? Dia mau ke acara hajatan di kota sebelah atau ke kamar mandi, nih?

"Lepaskan aku, kotor!" ronta Draco seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dipiting a la kepiting memiting oleh Argus Flich, penjaga sekolah yang dikenal sebagai replika Tom Felton kena tinjuan, tendangan, tamparan, dan lemparan meteor. Ngomong-ngomong, Tom Felton –yang asli yang gak kena tinjuan, tendangan, tamparan, dan lemparan meteor- sendiri merupakan selebriti keluaran terbaru yang muncul di Witch Weekly –sebuah majalah penyalur aspirasi bagi orang-orang yang ingin giginya tetap bersih dan rapi-.

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang dari wajahnya dapat kita ketahui bahwa ia adalah pria – yang tak merasa- malang tak beristri yang pernah membuka lowongan bagi wanita yang berminat menjadi pasangan hidupnya di Blok M, Hogsmeade. Pria dingin itu tampak menyuruh Argus untuk melepaskan Draco dari pitingan mematikannya. Draco yang telah dilepaskan segera menyapu-nyapu jasnya dengan tangan. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa si Squib Tua itu habis menyantap ayam goreng dan belum cuci tangan.

"Aah, aku kenal baik dengan kakekmu," ujar Prof. Slughron. Draco tersenyum sopan. "Dia meninggal di usia yang masih sangat muda," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengenang saat di mana tubuhnya masih ramping dan terkesan atlit, serta wajahnya yang tampan tanpa keriput sedikit pun. Tidak sama seperti saat ini, di mana penuaan bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dihindarkan, bahkan dengan ramuan sekalipun. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Abraxas sengaja meninggal duluan demi menghindari wajah keriput dan berat badan yang tak stabil. Ck, ck, ck, kejam juga guru ramuan satu ini.

"Jika anda tak keberatan, Sir, saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anak ini," sela Snape tiba-tiba seraya menarik lengan Draco yang berjengit tidak suka. Prof. Slughron memperbolehkannya dan kembali menjamu tamu-tamu pestanya. Kedua orang berpakaian muram yang sempat menimbulkan kesan semoga-kau-dimakamkan-malam-ini itu lantas keluar ruangan.

Dan Harry tak melewatkan kejadian itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas kacamata bulan portable yang membuatnya mampu melihat bermega-mega pixel dan bisa di-zoom semau dan seenak jidat penggunanya.

Ia segera mengajak Hermione untuk ikut menyaksikan -kejadian yang mungkin bisa menjadi- bukti bahwa Malfoy adalah salah satu personil Pelahap Maut. Sahabatnya yang memang dari dasarnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, setuju untuk mengikuti rencananya. Dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mengendap-ngendap keluar dari ruangan tanpa seorang pun mengetahuinya.

"Bukankah itu Harry dan Hermione yang baru saja keluar?" tanya Luna dengan suaranya yang terdengar bagai angin lewat. Pemuda bermata emas madu di sampingnya; Blaise Zabini, tak mengalihkan mata dari wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang peduli," gumam pemuda itu datar seraya memutar bola matanya terhadap perilaku Potter yang meninggalkan pasangannya dan pergi seenak jidat kacamata bulan portable-nya. -?- -darimana dia tahu?

**xxx**

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Draco," bisik Severus dengan nada monoton seraya mencengkeram kerah jas pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu. Ekspresi pemuda di depannya berubah gusar, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman itu.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Draco bersikeras ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ia yakin dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pengamen jalan- bukan! maksudnya, sebagai seorang calon pewaris nama Malfoy setelah ayahnya mangkat nanti. Lagipula, nasib kedua orangtuanya bergantung di tangannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Severus memperat cengkeramannya.

"Kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya." Draco lantas menatapnya sakit hati dan Severus buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau terlalu lemah." Entah karena suara monoton yang terlalu sumbang atau perkataan yang jelas menohok hatinya itu, Draco lantas mendapat kekuatan besar yang cukup untuk mendorong gurunya hingga terlepas cengkeramannya. Permata perak kelabu dingin itu menatap lelaki di depannya dengan benci dan dendam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," desis Draco dengan nada menantang. Ia segera beranjak pergi setelah yakin bahwa kakinya menginjak sepatu lelaki itu dengan sangaaaat kuaaaaat. Severus hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi dan** tanpa** menyadari sepatunya mengeluarkan asap dengan bau yang sangat aneh. Mungkin sejenis dengan bau daging kalkun yang dibakar Albus selama 5 jam lebih.

Tak jauh dari sana, Harry Potter terdiam dengan jantung berdebar-debar di balik pilar saat mendengar percakapan –yang menurutnya- terlarang itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar percakapan itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk itu. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tangannya yang pucat terkepal erat. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dan juga tak mengerti.

Jadi, sebenarnya…

Sebenarnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka?

"Kh!"

Harry Potter mengerang saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Entah, apakah karena ia terlalu memforsir otaknya untuk mendalami maksud pembicaraan antara Malfoy dan Snape, ataukah karena penyakit migraine-nya kambuh akibat bekas luka di dahinya? Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin rasa sakit itu berhenti. Sontak suatu kesadaran menyusup ke dalam pikirannya, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Di sana, di tempat gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, seseorang berdiri di depan jendela. Ia menatap bulan dengan tangan terkait di depan dada. Wajahnya penuh pengharapan. Lalu, api yang berkobar menghalangi pemandangan indah itu. Seekor naga menyemburkan apinya dengan ganas. Dan gadis it-

Tunggu dulu!

Gadis?

A-apa-apaan ini! Ini, 'kan, naskah film di studio sebelah!

***Mohon ditunggu. Narrator dan kru sedang mengambil naskah asli.***

**.**

Hei, itu berkas utang author!

**.**

Bodoh! Ini resep ramuan untuk membengkokkan hidung! Cari yang benar, dasar pemalas!

**.**

Ya, ini dia! Gimana, sih, kalian ini. Kerja tuh yang profesional, dong!

**.**

**Oke! **Naskah sudah diambil. Hei! Pemeran Harry Potter! Tempatmu bukan di meja makan!

**.**

***Yak…Siap… Action!***

Harry terkesiap saat kesadaran itu merasuki dirinya. Ia melihatnya. Pemandangan itu sangat jelas seolah dialah yang berdiri menyaksikannya di sana.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Di singgasana yang berdiri di depan meja panjang, duduk seorang… err, seekor… -apa ya?- … sesosok makhluk yang duduk dengan mata merah berkilat dingin. Ia tak melepaskan tatapannya dari sesuatu yang berada di atas meja. ekspresinya menunjukkan kemarahan dan para pengikut setianya mengejang ketakutan. Harry melihat sesosok makhluk-nyaris-mirip-manusia bertubuh gempal dan pendek menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan tangan gemetar tidak karuan. Tak salah lagi! Itu Petter Pettigrew! Si pengkhianat satu itu…sial! Bikin yang lihat jadi rabun saja.

"I...ini, T-Tuan," ucap Petter terbata-bata bagai tertimbun batu-bata. Lord Voldemort menatap dengan mata memicing. Jari-jarinya yang panjang meraih secarik kertas itu. Mata merahnya terbelalak melihat dokumen keuangan organisasi popular yang dibentuknya secara legal itu.

"APA INI!" raungnya marah. Ia melototi Petter yang sudah mengkeret sejak tadi.

"A-anu... i-itu.." gumamnya gagap.

"Anu itu, anu itu apaan! Kalau bicara yang jelas, dong! Nelpon gak pernah! sms gak pernah! apa susahnya ngomong!" Saking marahnya, Voldemort mulai kehilangan kontrol. Petter tampak mengalihkan wajah. Ia tampak sedang berpikir keras, sebelum-

"Aku nggak punya pulsaaa!" Saking takutnya, Petter yang tak mau kalah, ikut kehilangan kontrol. Harry yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton tayangan perdana mereka hanya bisa memicing curiga. Ia sedang mencoba melacak kode-kode rahasia di balik percakapan konyol itu. Hingga-

"STOP!" Sesosok pria berambut perak; Lucius Malfoy, berusaha mengendalikan keadaan yang semakin memanas. Wajahnya yang penuh wibawa membungkuk hormat pada Voldemort sebelum mengungkapkan fakta bahwa-

"Menipisnya uang kas organisasi kita bisa jadi disebabkan oleh salah seorang personil yang berinisial FG."

"FG?"

"Fenrir Greyback, Tuanku. Saya curiga dia diam-diam mengkorupsi uang kas demi pacarnya."

"Pacar?" Voldemort menaikkan alis tak percaya. Ehem, masih gantengan dia, kali. Dia curiga si Greyback ini pakai dukun.

"Serigala Siberia, Tuanku."

Voldemort meremas kertas di tangannya. Ia tak bisa memaafkan tindakan si setengah serigala tak berguna itu. Si brengsek itu telah membuatnya jatuh miskin!

DIA. TIDAK. TERAMPUNI.

Dan setelah itu, Harry Potter kehilangan kontak.

Ia meringis kesakitan seraya memegang bekas lukanya. Terang saja, dia menyesal tidak membawa salep saat datang ke pesta. Auhh... Kepalaku nyut-nyutan!

**_The End_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atau bersambung? Hehehe! **

**XD**

Insya Allah, saya lanjutin... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, kita ikuti siapa?" tanya Hermione yang buru-buru menambahkan, "Snape atau Malfoy?"

Harry menatapnya sejenak.

"Si Ferret albino kurang asem itu saja," jawabnya mantap. Hermione mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Memangnya tadi dia menawarkan pilihan ketiga ya?

**.**

**.  
**

**Misi?  
**

****Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Ch. 2  
**

**.**

**.  
**

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dua orang berperilaku kriminal itu mengendap-ngendap di setiap pilar yang dilalui oleh Draco. Mereka bersyukur Harry mempunyai kacamata portable yang memudahkan mereka untuk mengawasi gerak-gerak mencurigakan laki-laki itu. Hermione bahkan mengagumi kacamata itu saat ia berhasil men-zoom permen karet yang ada di celama Draco. Waah! Gak nyangka Malfoy orangnya jorok. Sampah tuh buangnya di tempat sampah, bukan malah ditempel di celana. Katanya pewaris, masa' pewaris orangnya pengotor. Bisa mati muda, tuh.

"Mau apa dia ke Menara Astronomi?" bisik Harry heran sekaligus sebal. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia agak sensitif. Hermione mengintip dari bahunya. Mereka saling berpandangan seraya meneguk ludah. Jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri? ('Asyik! Ada pesta, ada ayam! Cepatlah bunuh diri, Malfoy!' batin Harry kegirangan)

"Draco?"

'Eh?' Harry dan Hermione terdiam mendengar suara parau dan sumbang itu. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu suara Dumbledore? Apa dia mau bunuh diri juga? Apa zaman sekarang cara pintas mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri sedang tenar? Apa Snape akan melahirkan anak kembar? Oke, yang terakhir ngawur.

Lalu?

Atau...

Atau Draco sebenarnya akan melaksanakan tugasnya yang diberikan Voldemort padanya?

...Membunuh Dumbledore?

2H itu saling menatap dengan air muka horor. Seolah menyadari 2H tak akan lengkap tanpa O.

"HEI, MALFOY! BERHENTI KAU!" raung dua orang itu seraya berlari melindungi Dumbledore di belakang mereka. Draco terhenyak. Ia lantas menarik tongkat sihirnya saat dua orang itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke dalam hidungnya. Kurang asem! Susah, tahu, bikin hidung perfect kayak gini!

"Feh! Mau apa kalian!" Draco memberikan tatapan mencela pada 2H-tanpa-O itu. Harry menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Prof. Dumbledore!"

"Benar sekali!" Hermione membenarkan.

"Malfoy, biarpun beliau sudah ubanan, keriput, dan bau tanah, kau tak bisa dengan seenaknya mengakhiri usianya begitu saja!" ujar Harry seolah tak menyadari orang ketiga yang ia bicarakan a.k.a Dumbledore masih ada di belakangnya. Beruntung, telinga tua orang tua itu tengah mengalami kerusakan akibat jeritan 2H-tanpa-O sebelumnya.

Draco tampak memikirkan ucapan Harry. Dalam hati, ia setuju dengan pendapat musuh buyut-buyutannya itu. Iya, ya, si Dumbledore, kan, udah mau ketemu ajal. Ngapain juga dia repot-repot membunuh si peot itu kalau usianya sudah tak lama lagi? Gaje banget si Voldemort itu.

Tunggu dulu!

Memangnya siapa yang suruh membunuh siapa?

Merasa dibodohi dan difitnah, Draco menuding jidat Harry dengan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terus berdiam di perutnya.

"Kau-"

Trak! Trek! Trak!

Ups! Apakah itu suara mangga masak yang jatuh di atas seng atau apa?

Oh, ternyata! Itu adalah suara benda-benda yang jatuh dari dalam baju Draco –yang ternyata sejak awal ditahan oleh tangannya yang tak memegang tongkat sihir. Hermione dan Harry lantas menahan nafas saat tahu benda apa itu. Jantung mereka berdetak keras. Kini, mereka mengetahui apa yang diperintahkan Voldemort kepada anak semata wayang keluarga Malfoy itu.

Itu adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

.

...men-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-JUAL KASET DVD BAJAKAN TRIO MAC*N PADA DUMBLEDORE!

Benar-benar biadab! Rupanya Voldemort ingin menyebarkan virus dangdut di kalangan Hogwarts! Hati semua orang bisa terluka. Apalagi, Harry yang baru saja berhasil mempopulerkan musik pop di kalangan siswa tahun ketiga. Ia benar-benar sakit hati! Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika musiknya dikalahkan oleh musik dangdut. Ini sangat menyakiti hatinya yang polos dan suci-woi! mananya yang 'polos dan suci'!.

"Musik dangdut, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Dumbledore heran. Draco menelan ludah. Ini dia kesempatannya. Dia harus memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik dan efisien. Mumpung ada calon konsumen yang sukarela minta penjelasan tanpa dipaksa.

"Ya, benar sekali, pak. Saya harap bapak tertarik dengan rekomendasi saya ini. Apalagi ini adalah permintaan khusus dari Tuan Voldemort demi menyambung hubungan silaturahmi yang sakinah, mawahdah, dan rohmah," jelasnya panjang lebar, membuat Harry teringat dengan salesman penjual paksa yang sempat ia layani saat berada di rumah Dudley. Anehnya, suaranya sangat mirip dan kata-katanya juga sama persis. Jangan-jangan... alah! mana mungkin, ya! Hahaha!

"Tunggu dulu, Profesor! Kita tak bisa menerima kaset bajakan seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah musik dangdut!" cegat Harry panik. Ehehehe! Musik pop harus berjaya, coy!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kaset bajakan, Potter? Ini, nih, produk asli bebas formalin! Jangan main fitnah begitu, dong," bela Draco memperlihatkan label keaslian kaset-kaset tersebut. Harry tersentak. Cih, sial!...ngomong-ngomong siapa yang yang bahas tentang formalin, sih?

"Draco!" seru Snape saat berhasil sampai di menara Astronomi dengan sebuah benda elektronik di kedua tangannya. Dumbledore tercengang.

"Severus, jadi, selama ini kamu..." Ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menatap Snape dengan perasaan terkhianati. Dia pikir orang kepercayaannya ini setia pada radio, ternyata... dia lebih menyukai DVD yang ada di tangannya!

"Maafkan saya, Albus. Tapi, saya harus membantu anak ini dulu," ucap Severus dengan nada monoton. Dumbledore menaikkan alis tertarik dengan memberi gesture mempersilahkan.

"Ya, Profesor," ucap Draco setuju seraya memasukkan salah satu kaset ke dalam DVD. Harry menegang dan Hermione waspada sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Harry Potter bersiap mencegah tindakan dua orang itu.

"Jangan-"

"DENGARKANLAH LAGU KAMI, PROFESSSOOOORRR!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IWAK PEYEK! (IWAK PEYEK)

IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG!

SAMPE TUEK! (SAMPE NENEK)

TRIO MAC*N TETAP DISANJUNG!

Alunan musik dangdut yang ceria (eh? kok, kayak lirik lagu, ya?) terdengar jelas dan sangat keras hingga membangunkan seluruh murid Hogwarts yang tertidur nyenyak, tak terkecuali pencuri mangga di Hutan Terlarang. Voldemort yang sedang menumpang di Manor Malfoy pun mau tak mau terpanggil untuk bergoyang. Bahkan seluruh anggota Pelahap Maut yang sangat akrab dengan lagu ini spontan melaksanakan rutinitas mereka: Goyang Gergaji dan Putar-Putar Kepala. Dan jangan heran saat anda melihat Lucius Malfoy yang saat ini sedang rapat di Kementrian, tiba-tiba berdiri di atas meja dan melaksanakan rutinitasnya yang membuat orang-orang terjungkal ke lantai... karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkinkah ini hiburan ekstra bagi para pekerja Kementrian yang tanpa lelah mengurus rakyat? Mereka harus sujud syukur saat ini juga!

Dumbledore yang tanpa sadar ikut bergoyang berusaha menguasai diri dan segera menghentikan musik penyebar teror itu hingga keadaan menjadi aman dan terkendali. Ia berdehem membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. Draco dan Harry harap-harap cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, saya tetap setia pada radio," ucap tegas, membuat Harry bersorak girang dan Draco menunduk lesu. Aduuh, matilah dia...

#Apa hubungannya coba?

Dumbledore tampak berpikir sejenak. Apakah dia akan mengubah pemikirannya? atau otaknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, saya tidak keberatan dengan musik dangdut."

Horreeeee!

Kali ini, Harry yang menunduk lesu seraya meratapi masa depan musik pop miliknya. Di depannya, Draco Malfoy terjatuh di lututnya dengan derai air mata bahagia. Kedua tangannya meminta pada langit yang mulai bersinar cerah saat matahari menampakkan cahayanya. Snape memandang sosoknya penuh haru. Hermione mengangguk, memahami perjuangan laki-laki itu. Dumbledore tersenyum. Yaah, dengan begini ia tetap bisa menikmati musik dangdut setiap waktu di radio. Khukhukhu!

Akhirnya, Pelahap Maut semakin tenar setelah mempopulerkan musik dangdut di seluruh Britania Raya. Uang kas organisasi mereka pun bisa diisi kembali, bahkan utang luar negeri pun berhasil diselesaikan. Mereka bahkan membuka sekolah khusus menari dangdut yang berpusat di Skotlandia yang diresmikan oleh Voldemort sendiri dengan Nagini sebagai guru utama. Dumbledore pun bisa asyik mendengarkan musik dangdut di radio sambil duduk-duduk minum teh di ruangannya. Dan tak lupa juga pelajaran tambahan di Hogwarts: Musik dan Tarian Dangdut yang dipegang oleh guru baru, yaitu Rh*ma Irama. Well, dengan musik dangdut ini, terciptalah kedamaian dan ketentraman antara muggle dan penyihir. Matahari bersinar cerah tatkala musik dangdut menghiasi dunia. Namun, semuanya berubah saat negara Api menyerang.

Oh, abaikan kalimat terakhir itu.

Namun, terkucilkan dari hiruk pikuk musik dangdut, Harry Potter menyimpan rencana. Ia akan menggulingkan popularitas musik dangdut dengan rencana cemerlangnya ini! Ahahaha!

Ia akan menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak Jepang. Ia dan A*imoto-san akan membentuk kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan hingga musik pop akan terus berjaya.

**Ya**...

**Benar sekali...**

**Dengan membentuk HGT48 mereka tak akan terkalahkan!**

**Terkutuklah kau, Voldemort! **

**Wuahahaha!**

**_**The End**_**

Alhamdulillah, fic-nya bisa terselesaikan juga. Oh iya, HGT48 itu singkatan dari Hogwarts48, ya. ^^..

Ahahaha! Fic ini makin ngaco? Ya memang! XD,,, namanya juga humor..., ^^"a

O iya, asal mula kenalnya Voldemort dengan musik dangdut ini yaitu saat ia menumpang di tubuh Nagini. Tak sengaja, ia melewati sebuah kos-kosan kecil di dekat bukit rumah ayahnya. Dan dari situlah ia mendengar alunan musik dangdut yang ceria. ..., Ngomong-ngomong, konsep awal fic ini sebenarnya Dramione, lho. Entah kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini. Ini semua gara-gara musik dangdut. o.0"

Thanks, **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**, **HanariaBlack**, dan **Ndae**! Terima kasih atas review kalian semua! ^^/

Yosh! Thanks for reading! ^^/


End file.
